Trish and Dez's plan
by R5fan16
Summary: Austin and Ally get into a big fight and stop being friends,so what do Trish and Dez do? They handcuff them...will their plan work? or will it fail? read to find out! This is a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey so this is a two-shot! hope you enjoy! This is in no ones POV.**

**Trish and Dez's Plan**

It was just a normal day in Miami,Ally Dawson was working in her dads music store Sonic Boom,when her blond-haired best friend came strolling through the front doors.

"Hey Ally!"Austin yelled as he walked in,Ally looked up and smiled.

"Hey Austin,whats up?"She asked as he sat up on the counter,she pushed him off and he rolled his eyes.

"Nothing"He said with a nervous look in his eyes.

"Austin,whats wrong? you look nervous"Ally stated,he looked guilty.

"you promise you wont get mad?"He asked,she looked at him carefully then looked around the store making sure nothing was broken,when she saw everything was fine,she looked back at him and nodded.

"I-I read your book"he studdered,her eyes widened.

"AUSTIN! WHERE DID YOU EVEN FIND IT?!"She yelled,earning wierd stares from customers.

"When we were writing our song and your dad asked you to do him a favor,you left it sitting there and it was mocking me!"He complained,she rolled her eyes.

"Austin! This is the second time! I knew I couldnt trust you!"She yelled,but instantly regretted it once it left her mouth,she didnt mean it,she was just mad. Judging by the look in his eyes,he was hurt and angry at the same time.

"OH REALLY? THEN MAYBE WE SHOULDNT BE FRIENDS!"He yelled back at her,her eyes started watering.

"MAYBE WE SHOULDNT!"She yelled back.

"FINE!"He yelled and stormed out of sonic boom and thats when Ally's Latina friend Trish walked into the store.

"Hey Ally,why did Austin look so mad?"Trish asked confused.

"He read my book again and I blew up on him,now were not friends anymore"She whimpered,Trish looked worried.

"I've never witnessed a fight where you and Austin said you shouldn't be friends anymore,it must have been a big fight"Trish concluded,Ally nodded.

"Well I should probably go quit my job that I have now at Sally's Saloon,I dont like washing peoples feet"Trish shivered "You going to be okay?"She asked her whimpering friend,she nodded and Trish walked out of sonic boom,she dialed a number that she didnt know off by heart,but was in her phone.

"Hello?"Answered a cheery voice,Trish rolled her eyes at the ginger haired boy.

"Dez,its Trish,Austin and Ally have been in a fight and its our job to get them to be friends again"Trish told him.

"wait,Austin and Ally had a fight? they'll probably just make up by tomorrow"Dez said,Trish rolled her eyes.

"No,they stopped being friends,thats never happened before,it was a big fight!"Trish yelled.

"okay,so whats your plan?"Dez asked,Trish explained her plan to him.

"Okay,so meet tomorrow at sonic boom,2:00 sharp,bring Austin! I got the rest"Trish smirked to herself.

**Next day at 2:00...**

Trish walked into sonic boom and saw her brunette friend sitting at the counter writing in her book,Trish walked up to the counter.

"Hi welcome to sonic boom,how can I help you?"Ally asked without looking up.

"Ally,its Trish"Trish told her,Ally finally looked up at her friend.

"Oh hey Trish,whats up?"Ally smiled but it didnt quite reach her eyes,Trish could tell she was upset about Austin,but Ally was to stubborn to admit it.

"Nothing,how about you?"Trish asked,Ally shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine"She answered,the door dinged indicating there was a customer and they both looked at the door.

"Right on time"Trish mumbled to herself.

"What are you doing here!?"Ally and Austin shouted at the same time.

"I happen to work here,my dad owns the store,Remember! Now why are you here?"Ally yelled.

"Dez brought me here!"Austin shouted back,Ally glared at Dez and he looked down.

"Trish told me too"He mumbled,Ally's attention was now brought to the curly haired latina standing in front of her.

"Come on,you guys cant keep fighting! were a team!"Trish yelled trying to make things better,but it really didnt.

"Yeah,Team **Austin!"**Austin shouted putting emphasis on Austin,Ally walked around towards Austin.

"you wouldn't even be a internet sensation if it wasnt for my songs!"Ally shouted,while they were fighting,Trish grabbed handcuffs out of her back pocket and put one end on Ally's wrist and one end on Austins.

"What are you doing?"Ally asked"unlock these"she ordered.

"No,not until you guys become friends again!"Trish shouted,grabbed Dez's hand and stormed out of the store.

"Great,just great"Ally mumbled.

"I have work to do,so you'll have to help me"Ally told Austin,he sighed and she dragged him behind the counter and put her book under the counter.

"Wait what are we going to do about sleeping? and washroom..."Austin trailed off,Ally's eyes widened.

"Oh my god,I have no idea"She sighed and used her free hand to rub her forehead.

"Well sleepings easy,we just have to sleep together...but the washroom...thats harder"Austin said,Ally groaned and put her head up.

"I guess we just wont look"Ally mumbled,Austin nodded in agreement.

"But after we never speak about it again"Ally said quickly and Austin kept nodding.

"Hello"A voice said from above them,they looked up and standing there was a boy,about the age of 16 with brown hair and blue eyes,looking at them.

"Umm hello"Ally said,this boy was very attractive.

"My names Derek,and you're Ally right?"he asked,she looked at him confused.

"How'd you know?"She asked,he pointed at her name tag.

"Name tag"He answered simply,Ally blushed and looked down.

"Oh"She said embaressed.

"Can I talk to you for a sec,in private?"He asked,she nodded and started walking,Austin walked closely behind.

"Ummmm,I said in private"Derek said with a rude tone in his voice,Austin scoffed and held up there handcuffed wrists,Derek looked at their wrists then looked directly at Ally.

"So,I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me sometime this week?"Derek asked her.

"Ummm,uh,ah"She studdered,both Austin and Derek waited for her to answer.

"Uhh im sorry,but you just dont seem like my type"She answers,Dereks smile drops and he nods.

"I understand"He said,Ally smiled apologetically and he walked out of sonic boom.

"I didnt like that guy"Austin mumbled,Ally raised her eyebrows at him.

"why not?"She asked curiously,he snapped his head at her.

"He just seemed like he was rude"He said,she kept her eyebrows raised but dropped the subject.

**Okay so this is going to be a two-shot,I'll post the 2nd part either tomorrow or Saturday,this is the longest thing I've written and I guess I could say im proud of it. I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters unfortunately.**

**Mel :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so here is part two of the two-shot Trish and Dez's Plan.I hope you like it.**

**Trish and Dez's Plan part two**

Austin and Ally have only been handcuffed for two hours and they're already starting to get on eachothers nerves.

"Austin"Ally whined "You're supposed to help me,not make it harder for me to move around the store"She dragged him around the store.

"Well Im sorry,why dont you just close the store than?, its 6:30 Pm,I dont think very many more people are going to come to a music store"Austin reasoned,this earned him a eye roll from the short brunette handcuffed onto him.

"I wish I could,but its my dads strict rules not to close until at least 7:00"Same old Ally,always sticking to the rules Austin thought to himself.

"Well your dads not here is he?"Well thats the truth,her dad left that morning to an accordian convention,she opened and closed her mouth a few times not knowing what to say.

"Exactly"He stated,she once again rolled her eyes at the blonde boy.

"Fine,but where are we going to go after?"She asked,he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Why dont we go to my house,my dads not home so we wont need to answer any questions as to why were handcuffed"She questioned,he nodded his head.

"I'll call my parents and tell them that Team Austins having a sleepover"Austin grabbed his Iphone out of his pocket and started dialing his home number.

"Hi mom? ...yeah its me, team Austins having a sleepover tonight so I wont be home,is that okay?...Okay thanks...love you too...bye"He hung up and looked at Ally.

"They said its okay,I'll just sleep in what im wearing,you'll have to do the same"Ally made a face,but didnt argue,she nodded and dragged him out the front turned around and locked the door then they started walking back to her house,thank god its not too far,because its already starting to drizzle a little bit outside.

"Come on,we have to go as quick as possible before the rain gets any harder"Austin told her and started dragging her behind him,She tried to keep up with his quick pace,but she was in heels.

"Austin slow down!"she whined,he slowed his pace a teensy bit,but he was still walking pretty fast,he looked behind him to see the poor petit girl struggling to keep up with his pace.

"Ally,hurry up!"He mocked her,she glared at him and he turned back around to the front.

"Id like to see you wear heels and try to keep up with you,its not the easiest thing in the world"She rolled her eyes.

"Just hurry up,the rain is getting harder"he whined,she slowed her pace just to annoy him.

"Okay,now you're just annoying me"He stated obviously,she giggled.

"Maybeee"She held the E for a few moments,then stopped,it was practically pouring now,and he groaned.

"Aww,is poor wittle Austy going to get his hair all messed up?"She mocked in a baby voice,he stopped walking and turned to face her.

"You're this mad at me just for reading your book? not like I read anything that bad"He practically shouted right in her face,she rolled her eyes.

"Austin its not just about the book! its about whether being able to trust you or not!"She shouted,he was about to say something when she cut him off "And how many times have I told you not to touch my book?!"He was about to answer when again,she cut him off "Dont answer that! You know that its alot but you still go and do it anyways!"She finished,he paused and waited to see if she would cut him off again,when she said nothing,he started talking.

"Ally! Im sorry okay? The only reason I read your book is because you always tell me not too! you should know that by now I do stuff that people tell me not too! heck it just makes me want to do it even more!"He yelled as a poor excuse,she rolled her eyes and started walking towards her house,he pulled her back and crashed his lips onto hers,as much as she wanted to pull away,she couldnt. Their lips moved in synch and she melted into the kiss,this was her first kiss so she wanted to make it special and romantic,whats more romantic than a kiss in the rain? She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his smooth hair,as much as they didnt want to pull away,they were running out of air,so they had to,Austin connected their foreheads after they pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"The reason I read your book is because I wanted to see if you had feelings for any other guy,when I didnt find anything,I was happy,but then I felt guilty that I read your book so thats why I told you,I just didnt tell you the whole story"He whispered,she looked into his beautiful brown eyes that anyone would melt into and felt herself smile a little bit.

"So you're saying you have feelings for me?"She asked,He nodded and smiled at her,she smiled back.

"Do you have the same feelings for me?"He asked her.

"I think I do"She smiled widely and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"You think you do?"He asked after the hug, frowning a little bit,she giggled and reconnected their lips,when they pulled apart she whispered "I know I do" and he grinned even bigger,if possible,and he kind of resembled the joker.

"Well at least now we can get the dumb handcuffs off"Austin sighed in relief,Ally giggled and nodded.

"We'll have to call Trish,here I'll do it"Ally offered and used her free hand to pull out her phone,the other hand was kind of handcuffed to Austins.

**Trish Bold,**Ally Normal

**"Hello?"**

"Hey Trish,guess what?"

**"I dont know"**

"Okayy then,well me and Austin are friends again,so can you bring the key to the handcuffs over to my house?"

**"Yeah,I'll be there in 10"**

"K bye"

**"Bye"**

Ally hung up and put her phone back into her pockey,she looked at Austin who had a frown on his face.

"Whats wrong Austin?"Ally asked worriedly,he glanced at her.

"were still just friends?"He asked sadly,she giggled at how easily his mood changed by one misunderstanding of text.

"No,but she doesnt need to find that out over phone"She whispered,cupping his cheek with her free hand,his grin returned and he put his free hand over hers.

"Well,Trish will be at my house in 10,so lets get back to my house and wait there"She told him,he nodded and they ran to her house,since they were cold and wet,when they arrived they walked inside,she flicked on the light and pulled Austin to the couch,they sat down and she rested her head on his shoulder,he rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes taking in her light vanilla scent.

10 minutes later they heard a knock at the door,they both got up and ran to answer it,when they opened the door,they found Trish standing there with the keys in her hands,Austin reached out to try and grab it but Trish pulled it away,Austin and Ally groaned.

"Will you just give us the keys so we can unlock the stupid things?"Austin growled,Trish glared at him.

"Not until you prove that you two are friends again"Trish argued,Austin shrugged his shoulders and pulled Ally in for a kiss,when the two pulled away,they looked at Trish who had a shocked/suprised look on her face.

"when,what,how,where,when?"she stuttered,Austin and Ally laughed.

"Just a few minutes ago actually"Ally stated happily,Austin smiled at her,Trish was still in shock mode so Austin reached over and grabbed the keys from her lifted Their handcuffed wrists and unlocked the handcuffs,when they were finally unlocked,the both gripped their wrists in freedom.

"Finally"Ally sighed happily.

"Well since I told my parents it was a team Austin sleep over,why dont we call Dez and actually have one?"Austin asked,the two girls nodded in agreement and Austin called his ginger haired best friend who agreed to come over and when he got there,the four talked and talked until they all passed out.

Wow,for once Trish and Dez's plan actually worked out,thought Austin and Ally.

**Finished my first two-shot! what did you guys think? I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters,its late where I am,so I dont feel like editing it,so if theres any mistakes,please dont be upset with me.**

**Mel :)**


End file.
